


The kind of thing that leaves an impression

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Human Derek Hale, Human Isaac Lahey, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Violence, mentions of child abuse, mentions of previous sexual abuse, mentions of sexual misconduct, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Alternate Universe-</p><p>Isaac needs to be "trained" by his boyfriend so he stops messing up.<br/>Derek sees it for what it is.<br/>w.i.p.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loath at second sight

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to reiterate that this fic will be highly triggering and emotionally trying but I am doing my best to make my depictions of the emotional state in it's entirety as true to life as possible from personal experiences.

It didn't start out this way. Though it never does. When someone asked him why he even bothered visiting his father's grave when he had beaten and abused Isaac so bad all he could respond was "he didn't used to." It was what Isaac held on to. That at some point his father had loved him. That through every beating, every bout in the freezer he was still deserving of love, or at least he used to be, and he would be now if he just quit fucking up. He needed to quit fucking up, it was his last thought before the next punch knocked him unconscious.  
He woke to a cold wash cloth cleaning what must be caked, dried blood off his face. Isaac blinked open his eyes to see the dark green of Olysseus' looking down at him with a furrowed brow of concentration. "I wish you would just listen Isaac. I hate doing this you know? I just need you to learn and everytime I try and teach you, you do something again which means you wasted my time when I was training you." Isaac flinched at the word training, it never meant what it said. "Don't flinch like a bitch." Olysseus' voice was stern dripping with his Grecian accent and Isaac went stoic. "I don't like wasting my time Isaac. I wont have it happen again do you understand me?" Isaac nodded and his boyfriend stood tossing the washcloth at him. "Good now clean yourself up I have a match tonight." He walked off into somewhere on the other side of the apartment, Isaac assumed and he took the few moments to curl in a ball before he heard his voice again. He had spun around and was suddenly in the bedroom doorway. "Don't be sad curly top, every training just teaches you more. I do it because I care. I do it because I love you Isaac." And even though the words should be like salt to a wound they aren't.  
He stands and pulls his now ruined shirt off, using it to wipe off his neck. "Thank you. I love you too." He watches Olysseus actually leave this time, memorizing the sculpt of his large shoulders and his tattooed skin covering strong muscles. He was gorgeous and Isaac didn't deserve him. The training was keep him in line, to make sure he never did anything to upset or embarrass Olysseus, the training was to make up for how he lacked equality to his partner in every way. He accepted it and thought he must deserve it if this is what everyone who loved him did. He showered and dressed doing his best to cover up the marks on his face before heading into the kitchen and gathering the bottles of water and sports drink for the match. They ride to the gym in a practiced silence as Olysseus listens to horrible rap music 'pyscing' himself up. He does not hug or kiss him good luck when they arrive, that is against the rules. So instead Isaac sits in the crowd keeping to himself as the match before his boyfriend's goes underway.

Derek was walking through the crowd when he saw the same blond haired, blue eyed guy in the audience that always seemed to be there. This time his usual bruised face or black eye was accompanied with a deep gash to his forehead. He nudged his coworker and what some might consider a friend, Boyd and nodded at Isaac. "Who is that anyway?"  
Boyd stops and looks over at the bruised blond. "That's Oly's boyfriend." Boyd frowned, the guy was nice enough but always looked worse then most of the fighters. It wasn't in his nature to pry, used to being left alone and leaving others alone in the same but he couldn't help but feel like someone should step in and Derek was showing an interest. "He's real quiet though it doesn't surprise me."

Derek shook his head. "Why does he let him do that? It doesn't make sense to me." They walked for a bit checking IDs on people without hand stamps and wondering around making sure all the fighting happened in the ring. Derek taught a self defense class for the local adolescences but it didn't pay much so he took security details for the fights for extra cash. Not that he needed it, his past and what he lost in it kept him secure, but when left alone Derek thought too much. He seemed incapable of actually making true friends rather then well known acquaintances, so work seemed the best option.  
Boyd was silent for a long spell before answering. "Love doesn't make sense. I went to high school with him, never talked to him though. Rumor had it his dad was the same way, if not worse. Guess he's just... conditioned?"  
"That's just sad." Derek retorted and went back to work. He didn't know this guy, why bother caring? The night went slow, he couldn't help but look at the blonde more then he should as the hours ticked by. He watched the way he cringed at the violence and the genuine concern on his face when Oly took the ring and was hit, then to his almost surprise the pride when the assuming abusive boyfriend won. Derek drove the Camaro home as he pushed Isaac from his mind. He didn't know him, he wasn't his problem. You can't save everyone, hell Derek couldn't seem to save anyone and wouldn't bother trying to save someone who didn't want to be rescued obviously. 

Isaac beamed at Oly when he left the ring, careful to keep the proper distance and was in shock when he was tugged into a sweaty embrace. "I won curlyQ. But you knew I would right?"  
Isaac nodded eagerly. "Of course Oly, you are the best in the ring." He quickly followed up with a quiet. "You are the best out of the ring as well obviously." That was apparently the correct thing to say, Olysseus kissed him hard to his shock but Isaac melted into the affection. He had been good, he had earned Oly's love and as they left Isaac knew he wouldn't need another training, and not for a while. He would do what ever it took to keep the reward he had earned. 

Derek had managed to all but forget about Isaac's existence as the next few months passed. He slipped easily back into his sole existence. Going to work, going home, repeat. It was a Thursday when the curly haired boy was shoved back into his life. Derek had just concluded a training session of his oldest class, teaching young men and women 13-18 how to properly defend themselves. He taught them everything from how to as nonviolently as possible get out of a bar brawl, to protecting themselves from would be muggers or rapists. He had gotten a lot of flack for how intensive his class was, violence begets violence, was the protesters mentality. But Derek had yet to have anyone go through his training and come out the other side angry. He had yet to have a graduate use anything he taught them in a negative way, so he blew off the whining old bitties and kept going. He was wiping down the mats when his destructive duo came bounding to him. Stiles, though it was doubtfully his real name Derek had never bothered to ask, and Scott came flailing their way up to him. He couldn't help the shake of his head. He liked the two he did, Stiles with his unbridled enthusiasm for literally, everything and Scott with his steely determination to over come his asthma. He liked them sure, but class was over. He no longer had to actually speak with other human beings and he preferred to keep it that way.

"Dude! It's raining." Stiles squawked with a particularly zealous flail of his arms in Derek's general direction. Scott frowned.

"Very astute observation Stiles. And don't call me dude." Derek rolled his eyes and finished what he was doing as they followed him around like puppies.

"My jeep is topless and we have to go to the community center to pick up Lydia!" Stiles squeaked this time as if this was a matter of life or death. Derek looked back at him with an unimpressed and equally uninterested expression. Stiles flailed more as if he could take flight if he tried hard enough. "Lydia Martin, WILL NOT get in a wet jeep and this is my big chance!" Derek sighed and Scott gave him a pleading expression.

"He's been in love with her for like, 8 years. She's finally giving him a chance." Derek sighed heavier but nodded. He didn't let the corners of his mouth lift into a small grin till he had his back turned to them as he walked to his car. He remembered that sensation, doing whatever it takes to impress the girl. He just hoped it didn't end in tradgedy for the kid.  
He had never been so relieved to see a plain municiple looking building in his life as he was to see the community building. Stiles literally never shut up. Ever. The younger boys oohed and ahhed over the car and babbled about this Lydia girl and someone named Allison the entire trip. When he pulled in the parking lot the made him come inside. 'so you wont ditch us dude!' Derek huffed but humored them, truth be told it was nice, to be wanted around, even if it was for his cool car factor, they picked him to help. They ran inside the building to keep dry and the two hurriedly squeaked wet sneakers a head of Derek. They reminded him of his lost family and he became so lost in thought at the memory he didn't see the other man till he had already crashed into him, walking straight into his back. Derek's hand went out instinctively to brace him, noting the cast on his wrist. 

Isaac flinched at the contact and pulled his wrist away. Isaac had gotten it broken during a training about keeping his hands to himself. He had shaken the hand of another fighter with apparently too much intent and he would be damned if he got another session because some ape who couldn't watch where he was going got handsy. Not that Oly was there but Isaac for some reason always told him these things. He was a glutton for punishment, or his submission that ingrained but it didn't seem to matter, any time Isaac did something that could warrant punishment he ratted on himself. He took a few steps back and curtly straightened his shirt as he dismissed the brunette. "I'm fine. Keep your hands to yourself, bumping into someone isn't the new buying them a drink." By the end of the remark he was wearing a small, sly grin. Derek gave him one to match.

"My apologies, maybe when you have time I could buy you that drink?" And Derek is instantaneously chastising himself the minute it comes out of his mouth. He knew this guy had to still be seeing Oly judging by his black eye and cast. And he knew asking him out even if he wanted to say yes would only do him harm. Though he didn't take it back, he didn't want to. He really did want a drink with him, he was damned attractive and actually pretty witty when he actually spoke. 

Isaac didn't falter externally, though inside he desperately wished he could say yes. Instead he gave him his trade mark smirk and said, "If you can take down Oly in the ring and I will buy you a damned bottle." Derek shook his head in exasperation at the fondness Isaac spoke of the monster with but Isaac took it as a no. "Didn't think so. He can beat anyone on the mat."

Derek locked gazes with Isaac. "Why does he bother, he apparently beats you enough outside of it." He felt bad saying it, it felt awful to cut that deep but someone had to say something. Suddenly there was another man there as Isaac gaped and made a weak sound of out rage. He ushered Isaac away shooting warning looks over his shoulder at Derek that said 'get the hell out of here'. Derek saw the three teenagers he had to drive home approach did just that, leaving out the front door. He couldn't shake the guilt over what he said or the look of fear in Isaac's eyes when he said it. He knew he wouldn't be able to push him out his mind this time. Not after that, it was the kind of thing that leaves an impression.


	2. Should have said yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Oly and Isaac break.  
> Chris Argent is evil like his family.  
> And Derek is sulking. (surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter with violence, domestic assault and hints of sexual assault of manipulation. Be advised.

Chris sighed as he walked behind Isaac leading him away from the Hale Boy. The last remaining Hale. He knew the story, knew his sister was sitting in jail for the rest of her life for destroying the young man's entire existence. Kate wasn't exactly ever a prime example of what most would consider stable on a good day, but when she and Derek broke up, by Derek's decision no less, she completely lost her grip on all forms of reality.  
And burnt his home to the ground.  
With his entire family inside.  
Derek glared at Chris, only taking a few moments to recognize exactly who he was, he was at all the trials after all. There begrudgingly by his sisters side as she was sentenced to life in prison. Derek had hoped for death, but even that would be too humane he thought. It made the remaining Hale even more irritated to know Isaac was not only surrounded by the disgusting likes of Oly and his family but he was involved with the comparatively evil Argent family.  
Monsters beget monsters. He thought as he walked away, maybe Isaac was meant to be in this group. Maybe Isaac chose this life for a reason. He couldn't think anyone would want to be in this type of lifestyle but surely Isaac had chose to stay. Hadn't he? He shoved the blonde haired, wide eyed boy out of his mind once more as he took the teenagers home, trying to ignore the questioning look from Stiles policeman father before going home, alone to have that drink by himself. That drink and many more.  
"You know... if Olysseus found out about that little interlude it would be something that would not end well for anyone." The actual trainer murmured. Chris had been there to pick up both Isaac and his daughter Allison after the art class that Isaac helped teach. He had known Lahey for years now, after all the boy wasn't that much older than his own child and the Argent family and the Argyros family had always had a bit of a kinship. It was how Chris had taken to training Oly how to fight in the first place their fathers had been friends it seemed like a natural progression. The only thing that wasn't natural to Chris was how the men of either family treated their lovers. It was almost encouraged to beat your partner into submission, something he himself could never do.  
The look of terror in Isaac's eyes was the exact reason he could never bring himself to even attempt to understand the abuse. "I wont." Chris murmured as they approached Allison. "Tell him I mean, I wont Isaac it's okay. You were being witty it's not a crime." He said lowly, letting Isaac merely nod.  
Isaac couldn't think straight. He couldn't concentrate as they drove. Was that guy hitting on him? Who was he anyway? How did he know about Oly? Granted how could anyone not know about Oly? It was pretty hard to miss. He sighed as he walked into the apartment, his lover doing pull ups against the molding of their hallway.  
"Hey." Isaac murmured quietly sitting his bag down. He was tired, there was still dinner to make, dishes to wash, a home to clean. He moved to take one of his pain medications for his wrist when Oly dropped ot his feet and approached him. A predators gate bringing him closer to Isaac quicker than the battered boy anticipated.  
The bottle was taken out of his hand quickly and sat down before Isaac could protest. If he could protest, Isaac didn't think he had that strength anymore. "You don't need it." Oly murmured, which wasn't true, his entire arm ached but Isaac nodded confused. "Makes you sleepy then you don't follow through with your boyfriend responsibilities." Oly said making Isaac frown inwardly he knew exactly what that meant, Oly wanted sex and didn't want Isaac to be too messed up on the Vicadon for it to not hurt, to messed up to do almost all the work. The grip to his jaw shouldn't have been surprising, it wasn't really, but he still spooked a bit. "I said you don't need them."  
"Oly please." Isaac croaked. "I'm already so tired I.." He knew it was wrong, he knew better, he knew he could never speak back like that, he'd been fucking up so much lately. He whimpered at the first hit, thinking of that drink, that drink he could be having instead. By the time he hit the floor he wondered if he'd ever get a chance to say yes instead. The kick to the ribs came with the wonder if he'd ever get to say he was sorry for saying no. The second kick made him wonder if he'd be able to stand to teach forgetting the drink.  
When the world went black he wondered if he'd ever even get the chance to open his eyes again.

When Isaac finally did open his eyes it was four days later, and he was in a bed, that much he could tell, he was in a bed and everything smelled like chemicals, it was bright, airy even and finally the recognition hit him like Oly's fist.  
Hospital.  
His eyes fluttered open more before he looked around slowly, to his surprise Chris Argent sat in the seat next to him with a small smile. "Morning." He murmured, Isaac went to speak but couldn't manage it yet, his jaw ached and throbbed. "Don't bother Isaac, it will hurt you more to try to ask questions, your jaw is fairly damaged." He added before he sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Allison found you, apparently she was supposed to borrow a book from you and forgot to get it when we dropped you off so she borrowed the car a little after we got home. Olysseus was in the shower, you were bleeding out on the kitchen floor. She called 911 in a panic, they said you may have survived another twenty minutes before succumbing to your injuries. He already had bleach out to clean the scene."  
Isaac swallowed hard and painfully, the scene... the scene of the crime. "He was arrested." Chris continued, "But without your testimony we can only get him charged with domestic violence." He started. "Isaac he's a smooth talker and even with medical records he's a professional fighter and you help him train, he could say everyone of your previous injuries were from helping him spar, and honestly he'll get away with it. " He said with a sigh. "because I talked to Mellissa. The nurse? The one that takes care of you most times, and she told me flat out that you have said the exact same thing each time. Not that anyone buys it, but its on record, his family has good lawyers, most we can do is have him charged for this time, and even then we'll be lucky if he gets six months to a year in jail."  
Isaac slumped back in the bed, did he even want Oly in jail? He was just training Isaac, he was just helping him strengthen himself right? To not be so weak and tired. He cried silently as he sat back in the bed, staring at the wall. "I can't." He finally rasped around teeth that felt too big. "I'm sorry I can't." He couldn't be the voice that put Oly in jail, because they would never take him away forever and Isaac knew, he knew who he belonged to. He knew that his future was doomed for more training as is, but if he was the one who put Oly away? He knew he wouldn't be able to come out on the other side of them.  
Chris sighed once more, angrily this time as he stood shoving his chair back hard making Isaac jerk and flinch violently. "Damn it Isaac its bad enough you let your dad do this shit but Oly's just as bad, hes a damn monster and you know it." Isaac's tears ran down his cheeks in a most steady pace in response as Melissa rushed in all but dragging Chris away.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him. "Yelling at an abuse victim Chris really? I don't like you to begin with, the only reason I let you in there was because you knew what happened and could answer his questions, of course he wont testify have you seen him? That boys been beaten daily for his entire life, not just Oly his entire life." She ranted as she shoved at Chris' chest once before stepping back. "Now go, visiting hours are over Mr. Argent, Sherif Stilinski is here. He can handle the legal from there, thank you and good night."  
Chris moved to argue but not unlike with his wife, he knew exactly what the glaring daggers in Nurse McCalls eyes meant. He stepped back and let out a slow breath before nodding. "Just try... Oly will be out in six months he's a smooth talker I.. I trained the beast for the last 5 years." Chris murmured, the guilt of knowing he taught the Grecian exactly how to beat isaac singing in his chest. "He wont stop next time. He feels betrayed by Isaac already, its a matter of time." He warned gravely as Mr. Stilinski approached the two.  
"Mr. Argent shame you have to go leave. Right now. You were just leaving correct?" He asked not so subtly causing a frown to develop on Chris' face.  
"Yes of course.' He muttered before turning on his heels and sulking off. He knew it looked bad, like he was involved but they had to believe he was trying to help, that Isaac had to do tihs, that the families surrounding this were too strong for the kid to just run and hide. They had to do more.  
Derek was sitting at his desk when his phone lit up, ringing from a private caller, he frowned figuring it was a sales call and let it go to voice mail, which it did, a small icon blinking on his phone that he had a message, curiosity getting the best of him, he dialed one, a surprisingly familiar but unexpected voice waiting for him.

The voice on the other end of the other line was surprising to say the least. Derek sat back confused as Chris Argent told the recorder odd mixed words in a coded message giving Derek a number to call back. Derek almost deleted the message right there, he had no intention of every helping Chris, let alone ever trusting another Argent again, until he heard a few vital words. "Please Derek, he almost killed Isaac. You're the only one I trust for the job."

Derek was on his feet in seconds. Isaac, that kid he was trying to convince himself he didn't care about, Isaac the boy he could care less if he chose to go or stay with the man who hit him, Isaac the piercing blue innocent eyes and bruised skin. Isaac was almost dead and Derek could do something to help.  
He dialed the number as he grabbed his keys heading to the door. "Argent. It's Derek, where the hell are you? Where is he? What's the job?" He asked as he rode the elevator down to the garage.  
Chris sighed. "He's at the hospital and Oly is in custody for now." He started. "But the kid needs a 24/7 security detail and I want you to do it. I don't ..." He frowned. "I don't trust any of my family to be honest."  
"Neither do I." Derek bit back as he unlocked his car.  
"You'll be paid well, he wont let you guard him if he knows you're doing it for that reason. So just get close to him." Chris said ignoring derek's words.  
Derek didn't need paid but he knew he would be saying far more if he admitted that. He made a small noise in agreement before he started his car, ignoring speed limits as he drove. How was he supposed to explain to Isaac that he was there to protect him without telling him he was supposed to be there to protect him? How did that even work? What was he supposed to do come in like his white night in some Nicolas Sparks book and save the day while putting the broken boy back together, hiding under the guise of love while doing his job... actually... He cocked his head to the side, it wasn't the worst idea and neither concepts would be that untrue. He did like what he's seen of Isaac, the kid is smart, witty and compassionate.  
Maybe Derek wouldn't be faking it that much after all.  
And it could work, and they could keep Isaac safe until a more permanent solution could be found. Isaac would never know and it would be okay. He thought, lying to himself because Derek knew full well neither boys luck would let it go that easy.  
He sighed as he walked down the empty halls of the hospital. A nurse stopped him but thankfully he was able to smile and flirt his way out of it, a process that made him feel slightly nauseous.  
And if he was slightly nauseous when he flirted his way away from the nurse. He was down right sick as he walked in Isaac's room, staring at the sleeping beaten man. Derek's jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists as he walked closer. He uncurled his right hand, knuckles cracking before he brushed one of Isaac's stray curls off of his forehead with a frown. "I'm sorry you said no." He whispered, real emotions hitting him like a freight train.  
He sat down staring at the boy as his body stiffened in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He would sit here. He would stay until Isaac was strong enough to walk, strong enough to run, and Derek would run with him, hands clasped, feet digging into the earth as they forgot their tragedies.  
He would run with Isaac and never look back for a paycheck, never look back for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, So, I'm SO SORRY this took over a year to post, my muse is weird and its been a bad year but here you go, sorry its short. I'm still writing today I just wanted to get this installment in to move the plot.  
> arg don't hate me lol


	3. Messed up melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets released from the hospital, but not from Derek's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significantly less violence yay!  
> Still no sex  
> sorry.  
> we're getting there lol

Isaac's eyes fluttered open accompanied with a groan in pain as he shifted, his hand reaching out for his morphine button as he tried to come to some sort of coherency. He jerked letting out a painful whimper as he caught the site of someone in the room out of the corner of his eye. "Wha..." He managed to struggle out staring at Derek when he was finally able to move his head to see him head on.

Derek gave him a small shy smile and nodded. "I uh.... I just wanted to come check on you and I guess I fell asleep here." He murmured. "I wanted to make sure you were safe, protected you know?"

Isaac sat back, confused at the kindness from the other man. "Oh." He murmured, rasped gravely. "I'm fine." He lied. "Don't need a body guard." He murmured defensively, well as defensively as one could be considering he was half comatose with most of his face crushed in and a broken arm, along with fractured ribs.

Derek nodded, as much as it was to Isaac the nod was to himself as well, Argent wasn't as dumb as he seemed, he knew Isaac would resent someone sent there to protect him. "Maybe i just wanted to get in good and impress you before all the nurses started trying to climb you like a tree." He teased lightly.

The breathless laugh that escaped Isaac's chest was almost as painful for Derek to listen to as it was for Isaac to utter. "Yeah sure, nah.. I know your type, martyr right? Think you fucked up somewhere bad enough you have to protect all the weaklings." He murmured but shook his head as Derek tried to retort. "Don't argue its okay, I know the type too well for you to fight it. Its the eyes." He murmured blinking his own slowly in pain. "Its in your eyes, desperate scared, willing to do anything trying to make up for something. My mother looked like it." He muttered the morphine beginning to take affect.

Derek frowned sitting back, maybe this was why he did his best to avoid the boy, he was too smart, too observant. It made sense though the idea that someone who had been abused so badly would learn quickly how to read people and do it well. If you know before the blows begin that someone is angry it makes it a hell of a lot easier to duck. Derek himself taught situational awareness in his self defense classes. Know your surroundings, know the people in them, watch strangers, but that was when the people felt unsafe.  
Isaac always felt unsafe.

The next few days went in some messed up melody. Isaac would come to long enough to do his best at eating, make snarky drug addled jokes at Derek's expense and then hit his medication button before passing out again. Derek left long enough to go home, shower, teach his classes and sometimes eat. He knew that in all reality the hospital was the safest place for Isaac so he wasn't really needed yet, but he still wanted... he wasn't sure. He wanted the closeness they shared separated by IV drips and casts. It was a safe distance for Derek, close enough to almost touch, but not quite.

I was almost six weeks later to the day that the doctor walked into the room with a clipboard of papers and a nurse at his side. "Mr. Lahey." The doctor said cheerfully, but the title made Isaac cringe, something only Derek seemed to notice. "I would like to say you officially can go home."

There was a panic that seeped through Isaac's chest, a clenching at his lungs, a ripping at his heart, burning, aching, scorching bile that seemed to soak in so deep he couldn't take a breath. Home, home was the last place he wanted to go. Olly would surely be out on bail now. He would be there, with the smell of blood and bleach, be there at the... the scene of the crime. It wasn't home, it was evidence. Isaac couldn't go back, he couldn't.

He had gotten too comfortable here with Derek oddly at his side. He knew better than to get comfortable, to feel safe and to think that someone actually cared about him even just a bit. He got too used to not having to serve someone on hand and foot. He got too used to not having to have sex that just didn't feel good every night to appease the bear of a man he loved. He let out a small noise, the world closing in on him. The heart monitor making rapid beeping, announcing to the whole damn hospital how weak he was. How easy it was to send him right over the edge.

But suddenly... so suddenly even if it felt like hours, days that he had been spiraling in this abyss that was his earth shattering anxiety, there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up eyes lining with fear and tears as Derek nodded. "He'll actually be staying with me. I have an elevator to my loft, its easier than the stairs at his building so have your physical therapists go there."

Derek knew full well no one in the medical staff would blame Isaac for his fear but he also knew enough about a man's pride to save him from admitting it. He waited for the Doctors to help Isaac fill out his paper work and get him dressed, standing outside the room before there was Isaac in a wheel chair, a perky nurse pushing him.  
"So.." She began smiling softly at Isaac. "when you're back to running and gunning... maybe you could call me?" she said with a smile as she handed Isaac her number, parking his wheel chair outside while Derek fought his own surging jealousy.

Isaac blushed a deep red and took the number. "Uh.. maybe?" He said with a smile before looking up at Derek as the girl walked away. "that was weird." Isaac muttered as Derek nodded stiffly. "So look you don't have to let me stay with you man. I mean I really appreciate you saving my back there but you really don't have to do this. It's okay I understand I mean I still don't get why you're still hanging around. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Except the paycheck hes been cashing every week, Derek thought. "No, really I don't mind and I.. I don't know .. my sister always said I was horrible with people. Maybe you can uh, train me on being not such a jackass and I can train you on taking peoples help."

Isaac curled in on himself at the term 'train you' ' his hands shaking as he pushed up from the wheel chair. "C-Can you not.. say.. training." He managed out as Derek offered the boy his forearm trying to help him to the Camaro.

Derek's brows furrowed confused before it hit him, that had to have been what that sick bastard Olly called it. "Jesus kid I'm sorry I didn't..-"  
Isaac shook his head. "It's fine. It's fine just, I'm really tired please."  
...

The drive to the loft was awkward and silent. As was the first night. Isaac taking the guest room across the hall from Derek, it felt too far away, after getting so used to having Isaac with in arms reach, (not that Derek ever let himself the luxury of actually reaching out.) Now there were two doors and a hallway that made two feet feel like a mile in between them. 

Derek didn't sleep. And by morning it didn't look like Isaac had either. They adopted a quiet equilibrium. Only arguing once when Isaac tried to offer money for rent. Derek stopped cashing Chris' checks, instead depositing them into a savings account for Isaac. He didn't know if he would ever be brave enough to tell him it existed, but it was there, acruing interest while Derek tried to do the opposite. 

He tried so damn hard to keep from caring about the boy, anymore than he already did that was. He tried so hard not to want, but ignored want turned into raging need and raging need turned into despair every time Isaac smiled at him.

It was a process really, long and painstaking but eventually Isaac began to smile at Derek more and more. He felt like everyday that there wasn't a beating, every day he wasn't getting screamed at, every time he dropped something and wasn't brutalized for it, it was like a weight was pulled from his frame.

Derek was kind, conscientious, smart and funny. He was attractive in ways Isaac didn't dare think about let alone comment on. H was like Isaac with ghosts in his past, their faces in his nightmares. The two were content not to ask the other about the spirits haunting the shadows in the corners of the room. 

They developed a sort of comfort zone in each other, growing closer, able to even sit on the same couch, which to some seemed ridiculous but to both broken boys, it was a monument to the time they spent together. Isaac yawned sleepily as the movie played on the screen, something cheesy with regular cable dubbing to cover the swear words with some weak attempt at being "Bad butt mother truckers." He slumped slightly still on a low dose of pain killers it never surprised Derek where Isaac could fall asleep, and how quickly he could succumb to a deep sleep.

The blond slid till his weight rested against Derek who sat, painfully still, stiffly trying to figure out what to do. Isaac''s head was turned oddly and it looked uncomfortable so Derek lifted his arm, helping to move him to lay on Derek's lap. Just for Isaac's neck's comfort, he told himself. Just for Isaac. Not for the desperate longing boy inside Derek, the one begging to grab a hold of Isaac and kiss him so hard he can't breathe, for once in a good way. He wanted to tangle his hand in that unruly overgrown curly hair and just crash their lips together like a bad Nicolas sparks book.

Derek sighed as he brushed a stray curl back, knowing deep down this sleeping boy had already weaseled his way into Derek's heart far too deep for this to ever end well.

Things for Derek never ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at withlovefromlahey.tumblr.com for updates and my randomness, sometimes I even rp on my rp blog lol


	4. Love you like I'm gonna lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah so it took me a year and a half to come back to this again. So far this fic has taken literally over two years so no promises on quickness but I did have some muse so I wanted to add to it. Finally some sexy times in this chapter woot.

The first time they kiss its almost by accident, maybe not an accident, but it definitely wasn't planned out very well. Isaac was just finishing up with physical therapy on his hand and beamed a grin at Derek as he flipped him off. It was the first time Isaac could control his fingers that much since the beating. Derek just laughed and stepped closer to the man.

"Oh you think so huh?" Derek asked. "Is that an invitation?" They hadn't flirted not since their awkward run in at the community center, but they were skating around it for weeks, hushed tones, side long glances, brushed touches. 

Isaac gawked at him for a moment, panic rising like bile in the back of his throat before he took a slow breath. "I .. I don't know if I'm ready for that." He admitted a deep red blush making it's way across his face. 

Derek took two steps back his own face going pale as he realized that sex must have been part of Oly's abuse. Of course it was, of course that man had to taint everything about Isaac, had to ruin every inch of him, or try to. The only thing he couldn't ruin was that smile, the beautiful shy one that seemed to be reserved for only giving to Derek. The one that made Derek want to whimper. "Isaac I was only joking I didn't.... I didn't mean to you know... I mean I would... if you wanted but not.. not yet not now." He managed out.

Isaac let out a breath he was painfully holding before smiling that same shy grin at Derek and closing the gap between them. He still walked with a limp, he may always walk with a limp but he was taking things in stride. "I am.. interested." He murmured. "You know maybe... some day." He whispered as he stepped into Derek's personal space. "But.. But I am ready for this." He said, his voice shaking as he leaned in closer, brushing their lips together.

When Derek hears people say that they felt something other than physical pleasure from a kiss he always rolls his eyes. But this, this soft barely there kiss, it finally explained what the romance novels are about. He felt like he was shocked by lightening. He felt like the room was suddenly spinning and he couldn't get it to stop. He reached up careful to touch the less injured side of Isaac's face cradling it like it was something precious. Because it was, Isaac was precious. He knew Stiles would make a Lord of the Rings joke there and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. 

Isaac whimpered and broke the kiss, staring down at his feet. "It's never been like that before." He whispered quietly. "Oly... he was the only person I've ever..." He mumbled.

Derek's heart broke even more at that. The only experience of sex Isaac had was with that monster. "We'll go slow. We'll go really slow and take our time." He vowed. "I'll show you.. everything Isaac I'll show you."  
\---

The first time they have sex was six months later. They had been working up to it and Derek knew he shouldn't be getting paid for this but it was Argent and if his money could give Isaac a nest egg than fuck it. He knew he should tell Isaac the truth, and pray he wasn't angry about it. But forgetting about Argent was just easier. And Derek was a coward deep down. 

They had taken all the steps, brushed kisses developed into feverish make out sessions on the couch. Isaac on Derek's lap the first time Derek made him cum. He ground into Derek's hand until he sobbed out a moan and collapsed against Derek's chest, shuddering in the most beautiful display Derek had ever seen. For the first time since he was fourteen Derek came in his jeans. 

Isaac whined when Derek stopped kissing him, they were naked in Derek's king size bed, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Derek had seen Isaac naked before, had taken his time to kiss and lick every scar that marred that perfect pale skin. Isaac had called Derek a greek god before being reminded of Oly and the moment ended. That happened to them a lot but it was happening less and less often, so Derek counted it as a win. 

"Please." Isaac begged out as he bucked his hips. He wanted another blow job, because it turned out Isaac really, really liked blow jobs. He had never had one when he met Derek but the brush of Derek's scruff against his inner thighs, the suction of his hollowed cheeks and the brush of his too hot tongue seemed to completely break Isaac apart. 

"Shh shh we can't cum yet if we're really going to do this. Unless you want to wait some more?" He asked as he stroked Isaac's length.

Isaac whined and shook his head. "No I want to. I god Derek- I really want to." He panted out.

"Let me open myself up then." Derek murmured to a very shocked Isaac. "What?"

Isaac stared at him blankly. "You mean you're going to... I'm going to... I thought you know since you're so big and ..." He blinked a few times before nodding almost to himself. "This is better, your way is better I don't.. I don't want to panic on you and ruin it." He whispered.

Derek had been thinking exactly that when he suggested bottoming. The last thing he wanted was Isaac to have a rape flash back while they were being intimate. "I opened myself up earlier so it shouldn't be too hard. " He reached for the lube before handing it to the still dumb struck Isaac. "Do you want me to or..."

Isaac shook his head eagerly. "No I want to. I want to do it." He said shakily before he was crawling up to his knees. Derek laid on his back as Isaac moved around the bed, his hard on awkwardly bouncing in front of him as he shuffled. He sat himself in between Derek's bent knees and sucked in a breath. "God." He whispered at the site of Derek fully on display. Derek had a fine layer of dark hair over most of his lower region except for his hole its self. Isaac whimpered before using far too much lube on his fingers. He could feel it running down his wrist as he pet finger tips over Derek's entrance.

Derek groaned lightly rocking his hips up a bit to give Isaac more access as Isaac finally pushed a finger inside him. Derek moaned and opened his eyes finally to look at the angel between his knees. "You can use two I told you I did this earlier too." Isaac nodded dumbly adding a second finger as he worked him open.

When Isaac finally pushed into Derek the brunette was ready to sob with need. They had decided to go bare, they both wanted to feel it. Needed to feel it. Isaac shuddered as he laid his head on Derek's shoulder and began to slowly and awkwardly rock his hips. Derek smiled reaching down to hold onto Isaac's sides and help guide him. When Isaac's thrusts began to hit their mark Derek couldn't help but moan out. 

They came one right after the other. Isaac was first with broken whimpers and a shout as he shook over top Derek bucking his hips in uneven broken bursts. Derek came from the sight alone. He let Isaac collapse on top of him and held him close to his body murmuring sweet things of his adoration in his ear. 

"I think I love you." Isaac whispered sounding terrified.

"That's good." Derek replied. "Because I know I love you." He added making the blonde smile against his neck and hold him tighter.  
\--

They fell asleep like that, in each others arms covered in sweat and cum. It would be gross if it weren't so damn sweet. The two awoke to the sound of shattering glass and the front door of Derek's loft being literally kicked in. Isaac whimpering pulling covers around him as Derek stood yanking on his boxers breifs. "Don't move." He ordered before running into the living room.

Running out to see none other than a very pissed, very large Grecian fighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac's Greek boyfriend's name is Olysseus Argyros  
> Olysseus meaning "to be angry, to hate."  
> Argyros , from the Greek word for "silver"
> 
> Check out my tumblr for updates and my randomness plus links to my etsys at withlovefromlahey.tumblr.com/


End file.
